LPD
LPD is a retired World Champion and is currently the new GM of the revived Future Of Wrestling e-fed Childhood LPD, was born William Patrick Brown in the city of Doncaster England. As a child he moved to Birmingham and lived there untill his late teens. He was brought up in a wrestling family. His gradfather, James Needham, was a legend in his territory. LPD would watch his grandfather wrestle every Saturday night. Early Days It was at the tender age of 12 LPD caught the Wrestling bug though. He would help is grandfather and other wrestlers sort things out, he would help set the ring up. Eventually at 16 years old, LPD got his first chance at being a wrestler, he took on The Tiger in a shoot match (little to LPD's knowledge). LPD was defeated in 13 seconds. Completly humiliated LPD wanted to quit the wrestling business, but it was his grandfather who told him to not give up, this was the way the business was, the boys are protective of the business and wanted to scare away those who didn't really want to be in it, it was a test to see if he would stick around or not. LPD stayed in the business and proved to be a hit with the fans. Career Throughout LPD's 2 year main stream media wrestling career, he has participated in 3 main wrestling companies Total Wrestling Entertainment LPD recived a phone call from the head of TWE. LPD was hired to a real wrestling federation, and jetted off to the United States to begin his wrestling carrer. LPD arrived in TWE, and had his debut match against "The Ice Man" however LPD lost the match after a valiant effort. LPD was soon released from TWE. Two Worlds Wrestling Federation After his brief stint with the TWE, LPD was soon contacted by the biggest wrestling fed in the UK, 2WWF. Dean, the owner of 2WWF, told LPD that he liked his style, and wanted to see more of him. He promiced LPD a big contract and a huge push. LPD soon made his debut with the 2WWF in a Fatal Four Way match against Tommy Thunder, Gangstar and New Blood. LPD lost his debut match, but the push that Dean promiced him was soon coming. LPD was entered into a small 4 man tournament to crown the first ever 2WWF champion. LPD defeated Tommy Thunder the following week in the main event, and had his chance to wrestle The Monster for the championship at the up coming Pay Per View in a Steel Cage Match. LPD unfortunatly lost the match after interference from The Sentinel. LPD soon started a loosing streak, the complete opposite of what Dean promiced LPD, but this was not Dean's fault as Dean left 2WWF before LPD's loosing streak started. Instead it was down to Panik, the new owner of 2WWF. He admited he didn't see much potential in the wrestler, and demoted him to Mid-card. LPD was not happy and on a number of occasions threatened to quit 2WWF, dispite him still being one of the big drawers for the organisation. Panik then told LPD that he can have a push, but he wanted to see how far LPD would go for the push. Panik demanded LPD turn heel, if he did he would allow LPD to choose a partner of his choice and become 2WWF Tag Team Champions, he would also allow LPD's plan on the "British World Order" to happen. The bWo was a team copied from the nWo of WCW. LPD agreed and the GWO and him won the belts. Soon after though 2WWF folded for the first time (it would resurface a number of times in the next few months, only to fold again, and once brought back under FOW funding) Future Of Wrestling During the loosing streak that LPD had while he was in 2WWF. he, along with fellow 2WWF star GWO (who was going though a similar situation) decided to create their own wrestling organisation using a loop hope in their 2WWF contracts. The FOW was created in September of 2005 LPD, the orginator of the idea, entered a small 4 man tournament (similar to what he did in 2WWF) but he managed to win Round 1 after defeating The Giant and Round 2 after defeating The Icon to capture the FOW Heavyweight Championship LPD went on to have a rivalry with the 2 men he defeated. Two months after caturing the World Title, LPD quit the FOW to pursue other interests (in reality, LPD wanted to focus doing more backstage work than actual wrestling). With his departure from the ring, the FOW title was vacant. Yet, just one month later, LPD was desperate to get back in the ring, and so started a program with newcomer Lyxon Steel. LPD saw a lot of potential in Lyxon Steel, and this was proven when he won the FOW Heavyweight Title at Satans Cell 2006. LPD believed that he had his day at this point, and so decided to demote himself to mid card level, and started to chase the FOW Television Championship. A Championship LPD won on 3 seperate occasions. In October of 2006, 13 months after it's creation, FOW was closed due to financial reasons. LPD retired from the wrestling business soon after. FOW 2007 In July of 2007, FOW was re-opened for business. Nine months after the orginal was closed. LPD has told us he will be the on-screen General Manager of the new FOW, and said there is a good chance he will step in the ring for one last chance. LPD: "You never know, I may want to face a guy I never faced before... or I may want to have a shot at the FOW Heavyweight Title... after all I never actually lost that belt" Independant LPD has appeared in a number of Indy promotions. Mainly for fellow wrestling friends like Ace Acid's WWA and Tony's bWo organisations Championship History - FOW Heavyweight Champion - 3 Time FOW Television Champion - 2WWF Tag Team Champion Triva - LPD went to Stamford Secondary School as a border - LPD's all time favorite wrestler is "Stone Cold" Steve Austin - At the age of 17 LPD made his own film called "The Enigma" it was about 2 friends who become super hero's but one becomes corrupted and becomes the super villian. The final battle took place on the roof of the local Woolworths store. - LPD's all time favorite band is Alter Bridge - LPD's orginal theme tune was "I Stand Alone" by Godsmack - LPD has an A at GCSE Religious Studies - LPD did Business Studies, Media Studies, ICT and Psychology for A-Levels. - LPD's best friend in the wrestling business is Reece, who also goes under the name of GWO. - The heads of the orginal FOW were LPD and Reece. The new heads will be LPD, Tony Youll and Thomas Barnez